Olivia is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Taylor residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Mowgli and Melody were supposed to be getting Olivia from Norman's house as a favor from Naveen, but were distracted because Melody had been playing video games and Mowgli had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Melody as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Mowgli as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Melody with a glare. She went back to her game and Mowgli ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Olivia slammed the door hard and glared at Mowgli and Melody. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Mowgli noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Mowgli, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Naveen, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Olivia, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Olivia, shivering with angry tears. Naveen gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Mowgli and Melody, who did not notice him. "Mowgli! Melody!" he shouted. Mowgli and Melody did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Mowgli. "Hey!" said Mowgli as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Melody gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Naveen gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Olivia." Olivia nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Melody. Naveen rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Olivia! "Shh!" Naveen shooshed her. He looked back at Mowgli and Melody. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Norman's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Melody..." Mowgli started, scowling at Melody. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Naveen finished. "Mowgli!" Melody snapped, glaring at Mowgli. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Olivia. "Well," said Naveen, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Mowgli grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Melody. "Good. I'm glad you're understanding your mistakes. Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Mowgli. "I'm supposed to be showing my tricks to Shanti at the Man Village." "You're as evil as Morgana the Sea Witch!" shouted Melody angrily. "Both of you apologize to Olivia and go upstairs." said Naveen sternly. Mowgli and Melody had no choice. Before they passed Olivia, they stopped. "Sorry." said Mowgli. "I'm sorry." said Melody. Olivia said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Mowgli and Melody proceeded to their rooms in shame, where their friends Tip, Dash, and Baloo were waiting for them. "Olivia, Olivia," said Naveen. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Olivia nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X is Wet Category:Video Games and Junk Food